Vernon Square
(OLH Hospital) (Vault-Tec HQ) (sewer exterior) (sewer interior) (sewer entr. interior) }} Vernon Square is a section of Washington, DC. Reilly's Rangers are trapped in this area. Vault-Tec headquarters and/or radiation emitted from a crashed rocket are likely attractions for the unusually numerous super mutants found here. It contains four metro exits. Layout The entire outer rim of the location is overall nothing but piles of rubble, chaos and super mutants. In the northern part of Vernon Square through a small alleyway between two buildings (on the map between the sewer entrance and Vernon East/Takoma Park entrances) and guarded by a few super mutants, several locations can be found, including metro tunnels in the direct north-part of the area, the Vault-Tec regional headquarters to the east, as the main building, and Takoma Park/Vernon Square East, which is impossible to get to unless through the Vernon Square East. The real 'hotspot' of the entire area is in fact the middle of Vernon Square, where a rather large Delta IX rocket has crash landed and opened a passage called the sewer, containing a few more super mutants and possibly loot. The entrance into the Takoma Park/Vernon Square Metro is behind the large irradiated hole, past the right of the blue car. The center region is possibly the most devastated part of the location, with a demolished building from the rocket and a toppled radio mast linking the second floor of Our Lady of Hope Hospital to the Statesman Hotel. To the left, and up the stairs are another metro tunnel and Freedom Street station. Points of interest * Our Lady of Hope Hospital * Statesman Hotel * Vault-Tec headquarters * A small radioactive (2 rad/sec peak) sewer used as a base by the super mutants. ** Outside of the sewer is a radioactive crater with a wrecked Delta IX rocket in the center. The rocket is the probable source of the radiation, as the rads peak at 43 rad/sec near the rocket's severed nose cone. ** To ease in entering the sewer, there is a Pulowski Preservation shelter next to the subway entrance with a radiation suit inside. The sewer itself also contains six bags of RadAway. * An old pre-War cinema still stands around the radioactive crash site. The cinema depicts, among others, an advertisement for the movie "P.S. I Hate You", a reference to real-life movie "P.S. I Love You." Notable loot * D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine on the shelves in the radioactive sewer. * A Stealth Boy as well as a scoped .44 Magnum on the other shelves, in the sewer. * A Dean's Electronics on a lit table in the non radioactive sewer. Notes * Additional super mutants are scripted to spawn in Vernon Square when the player passes through certain areas. This can catch an unwary player off guard, after having already cleared the area of obvious threats. * Reilly tells this about the area: Appearances Vernon Square appears only in Fallout 3. Gallery Fo3 Vernon Square map.jpg|Vernon Square map Vernon Square North entr.jpg Vernon Square station Freedom Street entr.jpg Vernon Square station Metro Junction entr.jpg Dean's Electronics Sewer entrance.jpg|Dean's Electronics Fo3 Sewer Vernon Square.jpg|The radioactive sewer DC_Journal_of_IM_Vernon_Square_sewer.jpg|D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine in the radioactive sewer Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Fallout 3 districts Category:White Line Metro Stations de:Vernon Square es:Vernon Square ru:Вернон-сквер uk:Вернон-сквер zh:弗農廣場